


Ghost of the Tower

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [35]
Category: Phantasy Star IV
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Ghosts, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Chaz is the only one aware of his ordeal at the top of the Anger Tower.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Kudos: 1
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Ghost of the Tower

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 62 'ghost'.

"What's up with you? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Chaz opened his mouth to respond but then decided against it. From the reactions of his companions, they hadn't witnessed any of it. To their eyes, he had just stood there, beyond reach, frozen. Rika had been pouring healing techniques into him, one after the other. Wren had scanned for life forms, energy patterns, any explanation whatsoever. He had found nothing.

He couldn't explain exactly what had happened to him on the top floor of the Tower of Anger, what it had done to him, so he didn't try.


End file.
